


Winter Nights

by TheMetaphysical



Series: allbam prompts [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Amerithaikong, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluffy, aggressive markbam, allbam, arent my titles so creative?, my fav threeway ship, my summaries are even better, prompt, soft jackbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: When it's too cold to sleep alone, Bambam wants to sleep with Markson.





	Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allbam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbam/gifts).



> Drawn from another great prompt by allbam!

If you asked Bambam, the worst part about living in Korea was the cold. Back in Thailand, it was hot all year round. Memories of loose cotton clothes and warm breezes in Bangkok haunted him as he shivered in the freezing dorms of Seoul. As advanced as South Korea was technologically, JYP had intervals for when the heat ran. Bambam speculated the heat could run all day and night, but this was just JYP's way of keeping them on their toes.

Where he was right now wasn't so bad, squished next to Mark while Mark played fortnite and Bambam inner monologued about the sadist mind of JYP.

But things soon became bad when Mark turned off the tv and put his controller to rest. He got up, and taking his body heat with him, went to bed.

Bambam pouted, not yet that sleepy, but seeing no other choice, he trudged off to his room in search of more body heat he could cozy up to.

He expected Yugyeom to be there, already warming up the bed for them, but he was missing. Instead, Yugyeom was in the next room over, being cuddled by JB. In fact,  _ all  _ the Koreans had decided to sleep together. Bambam could only look on in envy, shivering in his blanket at the foot of their door.

After shooting Yugyeom a look of betrayal, Bambam followed Mark's footsteps to his and Jackson's room. They were still awake, but getting ready to sleep too.

"Can we sleep together?"

Jackson and Mark both looked up.

"With whom?" Mark.

"Him or me?" Jackson.

"All three of us."

Mark shook his head. "I'm a solo flyer."

Jackson pulled back the covers and patted the spot next to him.

Bambam gleefully jumped into the bed next to Jackson, relishing in the warmth. "Ah, so warm~." Bambam preened, chin on Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson smiled gently, scrolling through his phone.

"You're gonna be coooold," Bambam said to Mark.

"Nice try, but my blankets are 100% wool and thick as fuck," Mark said confidently as he settled into his wool blanket sandwich.

Bambam reconsidered, thinking of something else he could say to get Mark to join him. 

"I guess I'm the lucky one to snuggle Gaga tonight," Bambam said loudly.

Mark shot him a look and Bambam stuck his tongue out.

Bambam turned away from Mark, face to face with an amused Jackson. "He's no fun, is he?"

"No, he isn't," Jackson said playing along.

Mark and Bambam quibbled and Jackson and Bambam gossiped about Mark until Mark gave up, waving his white flag. Bambam smirked. How good were his blankets again?

As Mark tried to lift Jackson’s blankets to join them, Bambam swatted his hand away and tucked the covers back under him. "What's the password?" He challenged, eyes narrowed at Mark.

Mark, by now done taking shit from both of them, screamed, "I'm fucking cold, open up!"

"I guess that works," Bambam said, surprised.

Mark scrambled into Jackson's bed, his ice cold feet kicking Jackson's legs, and ice cold hands gripping Bambam's stomach.

They both yelped at the contact and Mark sniggered, "that's what you get."

Mark squeezed in more, really pushing them together, and Jackson almost off the bed.

"Ease up, Mark!" Jackson yelled, catching the wall behind him so he didn't fall off the bed.

Mark giggled, his breath tickling Bambam's ear. "Sorry, Gaga."

Although Mark was cold, and still shivering a little bit behind him, his arms were wrapped around Bambam's waist, spooning him from behind. Jackson was warm and solid against his front, holding everyone together. Bambam felt secure, glad all three of them ended up in the bed together the way he wanted. Soon they would all be warm and toasty come the morning.


End file.
